dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen Walker/Relationships
Exorcists 'Cross Marian' Cross is Allen's master, who takes guardianship of him after Mana's death and trained him to be an exorcist. He was not the ideal mentor, however - abandoning Allen to find the Black Order on his own three months prior to the story (after knocking him out with a hammer), putting him through a very dangerous training regimen (such as having him survive more and more of Judgement's bullets every day)D.Gray Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 052, and accumulating ridiculously enormous debts which drove Allen into gambling (which Cross seems to approve of). Allen, who never speaks highly of his master, is shown to have panic attacks even at mere mentions of Cross, and suffers nightmares at the prospect of meeting him again. Cross refers to Allen as "idiot apprentice" most of the time. It is revealed by Hoshino that Cross teases Allen because he likes to bring out Allen's dark and snarky side, probably as it is more like the real Allen and the polite "Mask of Mana" Allen usually wears has always disturbed Cross. Despite their outward attitude, it is shown that they do care deeply for each other. According to Hoshino, Cross regards Allen as his own child, and thinks that Allen is cute. For months after Mana's death, Cross fed, cleaned and nursed the unresponsive, traumatised Allen as he recovered from the excruciating pain from his cursed wound. Though his true goal is reviving the 14th Noah, it is shown that he also genuinely cares for Allen as a person, giving him a chance to live his own life as an exorcist and encouraging him to continue walking on his own path, even though it goes against his and Nea's plans. Upon revealing Allen's ultimate fate to him, Cross expresses his resentment of Nea for destroying Allen's future. Allen once states he is grateful of Cross as the one who showed him the way to continue living. He also has an unshakeable faith in his master's prowess, and was immensely distraught upon learning of Cross's apparent death. When he faces the person responsible for attacking his master, he becomes enraged, stating that he is Cross's apprentice and the thought of allying with the one who killed his master makes him sick. Upon meeting each other again in Allen's subconscious, Cross tried to persuade Allen to stop fighting Nea and disappear, probably in an attempt to save him from further pain. He proclaims he is truly thankful to Allen for being Nea's host, and offers to stay by Allen's side to comfort him as he faces death. When Allen declines, Cross again tells him to walk on his own. Allen then comments that even if Cross is an illusion born from his weakness, he is happy to see him again. Allen then finally admits that he cared for Cross when speaking to Kanda about Apocryphos. He notes that Apocryphos destroyed what he held dear, while the image of Tim & Cross smiling at him come to his mind. 'Yu Kanda' Kanda is an Exorcist in the Black Order and Allen's partner in his first mission in Mater. Kanda is one of the very few people who can drive Allen mad and break his gentlemanly act. Having completely opposite personalities and values, the pair did not get along right from the start; while Allen is gentlemanly, kind and idealistic, Kanda is cold, unpleasant and cynical. The two frequently get into physical and verbal fights, with Kanda calling Allen "Moyashi" (Beansprout) and Allen calling Kanda "Bakanda" (Stupid Kanda) in retaliation. They also seem to be obsessed with shaving each other's hair for some reason. But despite that, Allen helped Kanda to reunite and reconcile with his best friend, who was the current reincarnation of "That Person", and fought for their sake. Kanda decided to set off and help Allen to escape and avoid the Black Order after Allen officially became the Order's enemy, as a way to redeem himself for not informing the Order that the "14th" was awakened, which Kanda states that the regret simply won't allow him to die in peace. The other reason may be also because Allen fought for Kanda and Alma's sake. after learning the horrible things the Order did in the past, and this may be a form of repayment. Kanda being persistent to help Allen on his escape, and even willing to lend an ear to Allen's problems instead of relying on violence and threats, shows significant improvement to their hostile and strained relationship. 'Lenalee Lee' Being a year older with a somewhat mature personality, Lenalee usually treats Allen like a younger brother, and Allen considers her the strong "big sister" of their group of friends. She is shown to be the only person who could easily stop Kanda and Allen fighting. Due to his left eye causing him to work hard, and his self-sacrificing personality, Lenalee is constantly worried about Allen, and makes it her mission to make sure he doesn't push himself too hard. After Allen was granted entry into the Black Order, Lenalee showed Allen around the place, lightly mentioning that many people consider the Order their "Home", a sentiment Allen would later come to share. Allen is then shown to be smitten when Lenalee gave him a warm smile and welcomed him home from his first mission in Mater, thinking to himself that she is "so cute". In the Rewinding Town Arc, the two seem to get along nicely, co-operating well in fights and happily swapping tales of their childhood. However, they also had their first large argument when Lenalee stops Allen from killing himself saving a self-destructing Akuma. She then shuns him until he apologizes for raging at her, tearfully berating him for not considering her a friend and promising to always save his life. Around this time, Lenalee also starts having dreams of the Order in ruins and Allen's dead body sinking into a dark pool. Allen eventually sees this vision in his limbo after Tyki's attack. The two also seem to share a telepathic connection, shown during Lenalee's fight with Eshi, with Allen hearing Lenalee's voice inside his head and seeing a faint image of the surrounding ocean overlapping with his own reality. The two then mutually reminisce a past memory; after waking from the nightmare one night, Lenalee went searching for Allen, who has disappeared from his bed. Upon finding Allen dealing with his swollen cursed eye, she threw herself at him and cried in relief. She then asked him to consider what "the world" means to him, explaining that as her comrade, she considered him an important part of her "world", and cannot stand losing him. This recollection would lead to Lenalee finally beating Eshi and Allen truly understanding his Innocence. By the time of their reunion and imprisonment in Noah's Ark, Lenalee and Allen had come to understand each other very well, with Lenalee freeing Allen from his guilt of failing to save Suman, and accepting his decision to return and find Kanda and Krory. During their move to the new Order, Allen blushes when Lenalee airily remarks she "loves" it when he speaks casually. He also reacts strongly against inappropriate acts other men does towards her (Viciously jump-kicking Lavi when he jokes about her never getting a boyfriend, yelling at Cross to stop touching her in the Akuma Egg Room and glaring when Cross tries to guess her bust size). Before leaving the Order, Allen embraces Lenalee, promising he will always remain an Exorcist; that he loves the Order, made up of her and all his friends, and that it will always be his "Home". In recent chapters, as Allen is about to accept Cross's offer and disappear, letting Nea take over his body to end his own suffering, the memory of Lenalee and his vow to her brought back his resolve and led to him finally escaping back to reality. 'Lavi' As Bookman's successor, Lavi's duty is to help Bookman observe Allen, who according to Bookman's interpretation of Hevlaska's prophecy might play a significant role in history. Upon meeting him in Germany after recruiting Miranda, Lavi immediately cozies up to Allen, treating him like a younger brother. Lavi is fond of teasing Allen, drawing on his face while he is sleeping, and calling him by his hated nickname, "Beansprout", just to annoy him, though lately he has become fed up with Allen and Kanda's frequent fights. Though initially Lavi's carefree, playful personality is supposed to be a mere act to blend in, with time, Lavi had come to genuinely care for Allen, as shown by his holding onto Allen's only remaining playing card, and his uncharacteristic rage against Tyki. Allen in return considers Lavi a dear friend, as shown when Lavi had been manipulated by Road, Allen could not bring himself to attack Lavi with Clown Edge, even with Lenalee and Chaoji's life at stake, instead choosing to be killed rather than hurting him. Allen was also driven into a blind rage against the Earl when Lavi seemingly falls to his death in the Ark. Allen and Lavi usually get along very well, though they occasionally squabble over petty issues and play pranks on each other. As the series progresses, Allen became notably more snarky around Lavi, which is more prominently shown in the talk corners, as he often puts snide comments and answers to the fans when answering questions about Lavi, showing that Allen's relationship with Lavi became comfortable enough for Allen to be sarky with him. 'Miranda Lotto' Allen, along with Lenalee, we're the first people from the Black Order that Miranda met before being recruited as an Exorcist. In the very beginning, Allen was very kind to her, often comforting her and defending her when Kanda yells and mocks her. In return, Miranda really cares for Allen and wants to be more of an adult to him. Miranda is really grateful for both Allen and Lenalee, saying that it was because of them, she was able to change her outlook in life, and live in a more healthy lifestyle, and start to take on a new purpose - being an Exorcist for the Black Order. She always carries candies in her bag for Allen in case he gets hungry. 'Arystar Krory' Allen, along with Lavi, is the first friend Krory ever made. Krory was secluded in his castle until then, so their friendship is important to him. Krory began to depend on Allen and Lavi, especially after leaving his castle for the first time, needing them to help him discover and navigate the outside world. Allen and Lavi act as a landmark for Krory; when the European branch was turned into zombies, Krory immediately looked for Lavi and Allen. Allen was shown to trust Krory during the fight with Jasdevi and they are good at fighting together. Krory willingly sacrificed himself to allow his friends to go on. Especially when his innocence is activated, When his innocence is activated, Krory seems to consider Allen as a kid he as an adult is responsible for. Furthermore, when Allen is branded as a Noah, Krory still believes in him and considers him a friend, and is saddened by Chaozii's grudge. 'Timothy Hearst' It the beginning, Timothy hated Allen because he was one of the Exorcists sent to forcefully bring him to the Order. But after Timothy's resolve to come with them and become an Exorcist, their relationship became much friendlier, almost brotherly. When Allen was labeled as one of the Noah and escaped, Timothy was seen saddened, along with the others. Timothy appears to miss spending time with Allen (and Timcanpy), as shown in one of the omake. Black Order 'Timcanpy' Timcanpy is Allen's (formerly Cross's and Neah’s) loyal golem. The two care greatly for each other, Timcanpy refusing to leave Allen's side when he was attacked by Tyki Mikk and even sacrificing himself to buy time for Allen to flee Apocryphos. Allen in turn deeply cares for Timcanpy, to the point that Apocryphos stated Timcanpy is Allen’s only mental support during his isolation as fugitive from the Order, and Allen is shown to be devastated when he learned of Timcanpy’s supposed ‘death’ in recent chapters. Timcanpy’s loyalty, however, may be due to the fact that Allen is the host for his former master, Neah, though he is shown to be deeply conflicted between Neah and Allen. He broke down in tears when questioned by Kanda, as saving either would result in the destruction of the other. 'Komui Lee' 'Bak Chang' 'Johnny Gill' Crow 'Howard Link' Noah Family 'Mana Walker' Mana is Allen's adoptive father whom Allen turned into an Akuma and destroyed with his own hands. Mana found Allen, an orphan working at the circus he joined, and adopted the boy upon his departure. As Mana was the first person who had treated him with kindness, Allen loved Mana dearly, to the point that when Mana died, their bond was powerful enough for Allen to call Mana back as an Akuma. Allen was then cursed by Mana's Akuma to perpetually see the suffering of the trapped souls. Upon his recovery, Allen decided to become an Exorcist for Mana's sake. Mana's motto "Don't stop, keep moving forward" also became the words Allen would vow to live by until his last breath. Mana's influence goes beyond Allen's goal in life, however; Allen went as far as adopting Mana's personality, his polite manner of speech being the most prominent trait. After Mana's true origin is revealed as the 14th Noah's brother, Allen began to doubt Mana's love and was unsure what to make of him, though he proclaimed that he still loves Mana regardless and intends to keep his promise. It is unclear how Allen's feelings towards Mana will develop as he learns more about the truth behind the Holy War. 'Nea D. Campbell' Nea is Allen's foster uncle, being Mana's "twin". Allen despises Nea for trying to take over his body and is the reason his fellow exorcists don't trust him, with some viewing him as the rest of the Noah. Allen does partially want to understand Nea and Nea's motivations, but he also deeply fears losing his identity to Nea's influence. They met formally for the first time during the Alma Karma arc. As the series progresses, Allen expresses a desire to learn about the 14th to his master, Cross, when Allen was sucked into Nea's subconsciousness, believing that if he tries to understand him, he might be able to change something, including his fate to be the next vessel of Nea. After Cross gave him instructions and indications of what Allen's next plan is in order to find out the truth about Nea, Allen is set on to somehow change his fate and to learn more about Nea 'Earl of Millennium' Allen despises the Earl for his creation of Akuma and the lives that have been lost because of it. He has stated out loud that he does not like the Earl messing with him on the grounds that he is the vessel of the Fourteenth. 'Road Kamelot' Allen generally views Road as an enemy and isn't impressed by her clear affections for him. He does, however, tolerate Road's presence and the two have managed to talk amicably from time to time. Allen was also deeply worried when Road was knocked unconscious by Apocryphos. 'Tyki Mikk' Allen met Tyki when the latter was living as a vagabond. He beat Tyki and Tyki's friends in a game of cards but chose to return their clothes that they had lost in a bet. He was rewarded with a pack of cards from Tyki, which Allen held onto from then on. When Allen met Tyki's Noah side, Tyki correctly deduced that Allen did not recognize him. Tyki's attempt on Allen's life filled Allen with resentment about his own weakness. When Allen discovered the vagabond and Tyki were the same person, he became determined to save Tyki's human side by destroying his Noah side, and attempted to do so through exorcism. To Allen's horror, he simply awoke Tyki's Noah side and a fight ensued. Allen continued to view Tyki as an enemy and was not pleased with Tyki's various attempts to be friendly toward him. It was Tyki, with some help from Road, who rescued Allen from Apocryphos. After Allen reclaimed control over his body from Nea during the Searching for Allen arc, Allen attacked Tyki out of shock, unaware that Tyki was present at the scene. Tyki promptly accused him of being worse than Nea. Akuma 'Alma Karma' Allen met Alma within Yu Kanda's memories, having been sent there (accidentally) by Wisely. Allen discovers Alma's dark past which he shared with Yu, and when Alma finally awakens from his coma, Allen makes an effort to stop Alma's rampage and prevent Alma and Yu from killing each other. Allen deeply sympathizes with Alma's soul after finding out that his soul belonged to the woman that Kanda was looking for, and wishes Alma's last moment to be with the only person he considers as family, which is Kanda. Fallen Ones 'Suman Dark' 'Tokusa' 'References' 'Navigation' de:Allen Walker es:Allen Walker fr:Allen Walker pl:Allen Walker ru:Аллен Уолкер Category:Relationships Category:Character Subpages